Original Character Contest
by sammy-nick
Summary: OC contest summary for story inside!
1. Chapter 1

OC contest yay!

Okay so this is my first OC contest so bear with me here.

The deadline for this will be March 27, 2011

**The story**

_What is and Should Never Be_

**The plot:**

Logan is falling for a girl at the Palm Woods who is expected to be serious about her career, but can Logan just happen to sweep her off her feet?

**What this story needs:**

A sassy, loveable, sarcastic girl for Logan  
A best friend for said girl  
this girl should also have a large family, with a brother who is like her best friend

**Application:**

**Name:**

**Day of Birth:**

**How many years ago:**

**Look like** (celebrity look a-likes are appreciated but add some of your own characteristics be creative):

**Act like** (your personality):

**Dress in **(your style):

**Grew up in **(your home town):

**Live (lived) with **(your family/friends and short relationship back story with them):

**Work at:**

**Am applying for **(the main girl or her best friend):

**Participate in** (your hobbies):

* * *

There it is. You_** can **_apply for _**both**_ characters!

So this story will probably be posted sometime in April it depends on the amount of reviews I get I'll keep you guys posted on who stays in and who doesn't (:

ENTER ENTER ENTER! (:


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: **Applications so far are FANTASTIC! :) it'll be hard to get rid of some when it comes to that!

Okay so I need some **guys**!

So I have recently decided that I want the main girl to have **two** best friends one that should belong to the** male **gender.

Meaning I want her to have **two **best friends one being a **girl** the other a **guy**.

If i don't get any guys i guess she will have two girl best friends.

You **CAN **enter again with a guy just send me a message!

Thanks! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Okay first order of business, I'm extending the dead line to April 7 because I've been rather busy with homework and studying for exams and blah blah blah and haven't had time to decide before the deadline.

So I have eliminated a few, but if I did eliminate you, you **CAN **enter again. If there is a * next to your name then I'm sorry but you're out, but if there's a (: next to your name you're still good! :) And I repeat you **CAN **enter again!

And I still need more guys! So review again!

So what is going to happen

1.) Check the list

2.) If you're eliminated then re-enter (please)

3.) Enter with a guy?

The list:

Kelseydean (:

BellaRosa17 (:

Sara Janfers *

iBeNinja (:

Lindseylou026 *

Rosa1210*

Frecklefaceknows (for your best friend only) (:

Vampire Princess 900 *

TheCriticOfStories (:

Rainnboots*

WildWolfLuver (:

Thanks for entering and I repeat (again) you **CAN** re-enter (: and I promise to be more up to date with this since it's spring break (:


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! I'm back with more results!

I still **need** more guysss!

So you guys know the routine if you're eliminated re-enter and blah blah blah

*=eliminated  
(:=YOU ARE IN

The list:

Ily James Maslow*  
Kelsey. dean x3 (:  
N.E..out*  
WiredAndI'mTired*  
TheFlamesAreGettingHigher*  
BellaRosa17 (:  
iBeNinja (:  
Frecklefaceknows *  
TheCriticOfStories (:  
WildWolfLuver *

So right now the current people still in the running are Kelsey. deanx3 with Billie Dexter, BellaRosa17 with Swayer Blake Masen, iBeNinja with  
Mazie Domonique Jackson, and last but certainly not least TheCriticOfStories with Bonnie Charlotte Wright. I'm very sorry if you were eliminated these were really hard choices to make and you have **ONE **last to re-enter, because you **CAN **re-enter! 4 more days! (: 


	5. Chapter 5

I have made my decision! To all who have been eliminated I'm sorry, but the results are in.

The feisty, honest, sarcastic, loyal, funny, and smart girl for the charming Logan Mitchell is **BellaRosa17's Swayer Blake Masen**

And the strong willed independent brave best friend for Swayer is** iBeNinja's Mazie Domonique Jackson**

And the other best friend who happens to be sarcastic funny and awesome is** kelsey deanx3's Billie Dexter**

And I have decided that there's probably going to be some side romance with Sawyer's best friends and one of the other big time rush members so if kelsey deanx3 and iBeNinja could message me what their preference BTR guy that would be awesome. If you guys pick the same guy then the first one that messaged me will get him. Oh and if BellaRosa17 could message me with why she is at the Palm Woods that would be fantastic.

Congrats to all who won! And thanks to all who reviewed and I'm sorry if you didn't win.

When I post the first chapter all depends on how soon BellaRosa17, kelsey deanx3, and iBeNinja message me.

But I'm estimating around the 13th or the 16th so look for it. :)


End file.
